Today software applications are widely used to provide various services to users. These software applications may be hosted on a variety of different devices, such as for example, mobile phones, personal computers, laptop computers, tablets, set top boxes, etc. Software applications are found in many systems in use by consumers or in industrial systems. Software applications are also found in smart cards and credit cards. Further, software applications may be implemented across networks such as the internet, where the software application runs on servers, and is accessed using various user devices. Many of these software applications require the use of security protocols to protect content, information, transactions, and privacy. Many software applications are run in environments where an attacker has complete control of the operation of the software application, and an attacker may attempt to reverse engineer the code of the software application in order to gain access to secure information or to even understand the operation of the software in order to reproduce or modify the functionality of the software application. An attacker may use various reverse engineering tools, such as for example, code analyzers and debuggers, to obtain information related to the software application.